


Day in Bed

by Fuzzi_Fox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Lunoct Week 2020, Prompt Lazy Morning, Smut, kid gets babysat so the parents can have fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzi_Fox/pseuds/Fuzzi_Fox
Summary: Lunafreya wakes up with a cold
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Lunoct Week 2020





	Day in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Radiklement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiklement/gifts).



> For anyone who might be reading Roadtrip I am not abandoning that story. My prolonged absence has been because I've been ill (no not with covid somehow dodged that bullet despite working in it's face for months) so I've mostly been a lump who hasn't managed much. 
> 
> This might also be the single most explicit thing I've ever written
> 
> A combination birthday prompt for a friend, and a very late entry to Lunoct week 2020 Prompt Lazy Morning

Lunafreya opened her eyes, and the headache was immediate. She knew before she went to bed that night that she would be feeling ill in the morning. The pressure just above her nose was intense, and she realized she couldn’t breathe through her nose. She took in a long breath, and immediately fell into a thick wet cough. She hitched herself in the bed, the combination making her feel lightheaded. She managed to cough something up, grimacing at the disgusting glob in her mouth, and grabbed a tissue off the end table, spitting into it as lady-like as she could, balling it up, and realized she did not have a wastebasket beside the bed. 

“Luna?” Noctis asked, his voice thick with sleep. He rolled over and looked up at her, “you okay?”

“Sick.” Lunafreya replied with a nod, her voice hoarse and deeper than usual. “Apologies for this.” She reached for another tissue, blowing her nose loudly. Two more tissues and her sinuses felt better, she could breathe a bit better, and it eased the pressure in her head causing the headache to ebb. She frowned at how she had dropped the multiple tissues beside the bed, and shifted the blankets. 

“Where are you going?” Noctis asked. 

“I need to get a wastebasket.” She replied. Noctis reached out and grabbed her arms, tugging her back to bed. 

“No you don’t. I’ll get it for you.” Noctis insisted, forcing her to lie down and placed a kiss on her forehead. She blew a razzberry at him, but this only caused her to start to cough again. The sound was coarse, and rumbled deep in her chest, and she knew that the next day would be even worse than this one. Another glob, another spit into a tissue. “Can I get you anything? Water? Tea?” He asked. She wanted to shake her head no, to get out of bed and do it herself. But she knew that halfway down the hall in this state her legs would start to ache, and by the time she reached the kitchen she would be stranded there until she regained some strength. If her legs didn’t give out before then. The toll that waking all the astrals took on her body, exaggerated by a simple cold. 

Noctis slid off the bed, and Lunafreya turned and dropped back against the pillows with a deep sigh. He grabbed the wastebasket from the master bathroom and set it down next to her side of the bed and pressed another kiss to her forehead. 

“Be right back, okay?” Lunafreya nodded, smiling at him and thanked him for the wastebasket. Lying flat on her back brought her headache back almost instantly, and she hitched herself up to a sitting position, and decided to gather all the stray pillows on their oversized bed. It allowed her to lean back with some more comfort. The effort left her trying to catch her breath, her limbs sore, and she was now grateful for Noctis’s insistence on gathering things for her. She wasn’t sure she would make it to the lift in one go. 

She reached for the book on her bedside table, opening it to where she left off. She managed a few pages before she caught herself re-reading the same bits over and over, and closed it with a sigh, triggering another coughing fit and the need to blow her nose. Four tissues in the basket and she felt about as comfortable as she was going to get. 

Outside her door in the hallway she could hear a familiar thumping sound, and the door pushed open causing it to slam into the wall, making Lunafreya wince. 

“Mama!” Rosa’s excited greeting covered up Lunafreya’s scolding for slamming the door open again. The small child ran up to her bed, grabbing onto the blankets of it and managing to find the edge of the bedrame to hoist herself up. “Mama’s awake!”

“Good morning Rosa.” She greeted. Her daughter frowned, but crawled over to her anyway, 

“You sound funny.” Rosa remarked. 

“Mama’s sick.” Lunafreya replied. 

“Oh. I kiss you better.” Rosa insisted with a hard nod. 

“Oh thank you sweetheart, but mama has germs. No kisses for mama.” Lunafreya tried to explain. Rosa pouted, 

“I want mama better.” 

“Well then, go help Dada in the kitchen. He’s making mama tea!” Lunafreya encouraged. 

“Okay!” Rosa cheered, and crawled over to the edge of the bed. She turned around and lowered herself down with an  _ oof _ calling up “I’m okay!” Before charging out of the room. Lunafreya chuckled and watched her leave, turning to adjust the pillows next to her to make room for Noctis and Rosa, having a hunch how her morning was going to go. 

She reached for the remote, the programs on it less unfamiliar after the years of practice and she found one of Rosa’s favorite movies and immediately skipped past it, sure she was in for a minimum of two viewings of it during the course of the day. 

She settled for a new movie, and it seemed appropriate for Rosa as well. It was ten minutes after the opening credits when Noctis came back with Rosa dancing at his feet. She had a paper plate in her hands, and Noctis himself was carrying a tray. 

“Mama I made you breakfast!” She declared proudly. 

“You did?” Lunafreya asked, gazing from Rosa to Noctis. 

“Yeah!” Rosa announced. 

“Whoa, slow down kiddo!” Noctis directed. He tried to rush forward without spilling everything on his tray, setting it down to balance on the limited space of Lunafreya’s end-table and helped Rosa set the plate down before hoisting her onto the bed. Rosa grabbed her plate, refusing to let her father help her, and awkwardly crawled over to Lunafreya with her plate. On it was a piece of toast, half-crushed but mostly covered in peanut butter of varying thickness. 

‘Thank you sweetheart!” Lunafreya encouraged, taking the plate from her. 

“Your welcome!” Rosa replied, sitting up on her knees and bouncing in place. Lunafreya took a large bite, smiling at her excited daughter. Noctis removed the pitcher of water, a cup, and a mug of tea off the tray he had brought up before setting the tray aside and walking over to the other side of the bed to join them. 

“You like it?” Rosa asked. 

“It is very good.” Lunafreya nodded. 

“I only helped her get the toast out so she didn’t burn her fingertips but she did almost the rest of it herself. She even helped me wipe up her mess after.” Noctis explained. 

“You did a lovely job my little Rosa.” Lunafreya replied, smiling. Rosa smiled back and giggled. 

“I made mama breakfast!:

“That you did! But what about you and dada?”

“I ate a bar!” Rosa answered, referring to the large box of her favorite granola bars that barely lasted a week. 

“What about dada?” Lunafreya paused to take a sip of water to wash down a bite of toast with a rather thick smear of peanutbutter on it. 

“Dada wanted my bar and I said no!”

“So what did dada eat?” Lunafreya asked. 

“Oatmeal!” She answered. 

“Really now? However did you convince your father to eat sucha healthy breakfast?” She asked. Rosa shrugged and made a confused noise, and she turned her attention over to Noctis. 

“Oh don’t get too excited. It was the instant kind, so full of sugar. Pretty sure Ignis will lose his mind if he discovers that’s what’s in that particular box in the pantry.” Noctis assured 

“Ah, for a moment there I feared my husband had been replaced by a lizard person wearing a people-suit.” Lunafreya replied. Noctis snorted, climbing up onto the bed. 

“Sci movies are wearing off on you, rotting that perfect little brain of yours. Now you’re almost human like the rest of us.” 

“Oh how the six lament the decay of their Oracle.” Lunafreya sighed dramatically. She took another bite of toast, a sip of water, another cough into a tissue and she cleansed her throat with a sip of tea, and her morning was starting to seem a bit brighter. 

“Speaking of sci fi. I see you put a movie on.” Noctis observed. 

“It is a part of your  _ my crazy wife hasn’t seen this _ playlist.”

“Oh good!” Noctis replied, settling against the pillows. “Kinda wish I grabbed popcorn.” He added. 

“Popcorns!” Rosa declared, bouncing on the bed. 

“You roused the beast, you must prepare a sacrifice lest it’s great roar be heard.” Lunafreya warned, pointing a finger at Noctis. 

“Roar!” Rosa echoed. 

“I just got back in the bed.” Noctis whined, pouting. But it only succeeded in getting a pout from Rosa who lifted herself up onto her feet and started jumping on the bed, 

“Roar!”

“Whoah!” Lunafreya startled, reaching out and managing to grab Rosa’s arms and pull her down into a sitting position. “Mama and dada’s bed is tall, no jumping on the bed, you could fall off.” She tried to explain, but the young child was shaking her head back and forth, roaring. 

“Guess I did wake the beast. If I go get popcorn will you calm down for mama?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay then.” Noctis shrugged, and locked eyes with Lunafreya, “I wish thee luck.”

“With brave heart I shall bear this burden.” Lunafreya replied, flailing her arms around Rosa and tugging the thrashing and giggling child to her chest. “Go! Go my love, you must hurry! I cannot placate the beast for long!” Lunafreya called. Noctis ran from the room, and with a chuckle she let go of Rosa, her limbs aching and her chest tightening. Rosa rolled away from her and she took the chance to sit herself up better and reach for her water, drinking half the glass and falling into another coughing fit. 

“Mama sick…” Rosa frowned. 

“Yes, but mama’s okay.” Lunafreya reassured her, dropping yet another tissue into the basket and grabbing her tea. The mug was delightfully warm against her fingers, and she took a long inhale of the steam, glad for the added honey soothing her throat and wondered if a text to Ignis while he was boiling the water was responsible fo the insight. 

“I kiss mama better.” 

“No, mama germs, remember?” Lunafreya replied, though she realized that after her playful little hug the point was moot. 

“Okay. I cuddle mama.” Rosa decided instead. She settled herself up in the pillow nest Lunafreya had prepared. 

“After mama has her tea, okay?” Lunafreya suggested instead, moving her arm to keep the hot liquid away. 

“Okay.” Rosa mumbled. “What you watching?”

“A movie.”

“Why?”  _ Oh not this.  _

“I like movies.”

“Why?”  _ here we go _

“Because I didn’t get to see a lot of them as a kid.” A flash of negative memories but she managed to shove them back.

“Why?”

“Now you’re just teasing me.” Lunafreya replied. 

“Why?”

“Because you’re a little monster.” 

“Why.” Lunafreya lolled her head back at this one, trying to think of something sassy, but Aranea and Crowe’s wit failed to rub off on her despite how much time she spent with them. 

“Because dada is a half-monster mama is a half-monster and half plus half is a whole.” She offered as a bit of nonsense she would forget. 

“Oh.” Rosa replied. “Okay. I monster.” She nodded. “And dada monster. And mama monster. Yeah okay.” She continued, nodding. “Mama drinking tea?” She asked now. The questions continued as Lunafreya finished her toast and her tea. She heard Noctis’s footsteps in the hallway just as she set her mug down on the end table. 

“My valiant knight has returned from a grand quest?” She called, causing herself to fall into yet another coughing fit, eased with a sip of water and another tissue joining the basket. 

“I come bearing popcorn to soothe the beast!” Noctis announced as he entered the room, holding a bowl above his head. 

“I not beast! I a monster!” Rosa protested. 

“Oh, a monster now?” Noctis asked, looking at Lunafreya who shrugged with an exaggerated look of ignorance. 

“And dada monster. And mama monster.” Rosa added. 

“Well I guess it’s a good thing I have this whole bowl of monster food.” Noctis said. He climbed onto the bed, holding the bowl of popcorn above Rosa’s head so Lunafreya could grab it and keep their hyperactive child from knocking it over. It took some shushing and a bit of light shoving, but eventually the small family managed to settle themselves with Lunafreya perched against her pillows, Rosa also in a pillow nest between her parents, with Noctis just close enough to have an arm free to brush against Lunafreya’s, much to Rosa’s chagrin at times. 

The entire bowl of popcorn had been devoured before the first act of the movie was over, leaving a bit of a mess due to a specific eater, but nothing a short bit of effort wouldn’t fix. 

“Let me.” Noctis interrupted when Lunafreya tried to start picking up the various crumbs. 

“I suppose this is typically why I encourage no eating in the bed.”

“But a bearable risk for breakfast in bed?”’

“Popcorn and toast? I could not have asked for a more wonderful way to start my day.” Lunafreya smiled. “You even brought me a perfect tea.” They watched their movie with Rosa alternating between which parent she cuddled up to, and picking out every last crumb of popcorn from the bown, only stopped from eating the unpopped kernels by Lunafreya pulling her hand out of the bowl and setting the bowl aside. A chirp on her phone caught her attention, reaching for it with an apology. 

“Was there a specific time you wanted Aranea to come pick up Rosa for her playdate with Sentis?” She asked, looking up from the screen. Noctis hesitated and pulled out his own phone, seeing that it was shy of ten. 

“Whenever I guess, if she comes sooner Rosa can have lunch with Sentis.” Noctis suggested. Lunafreya nodded and tapped at her screen for a moment. The response was quick, and a pickup time was arranged.

The heaviness in her head and chest had lifted slightly during the course of the morning, breathing was easier and she found she was actually a bit hungry. Her phone buzzed and she reached over to her bedside table, holding it high above her head and trying to ask Rosa to stop reaching for it. A glance at the screen,

“Aranea’s on her way.” Lunafreya stated. “I feel bad. What if I gave my cold to Rosa, who then passes it onto Sentis? I told Aranea I was sick and she insisted on still taking Rosa.” 

“Aranea might be the only person on the star more stubborn than you.” Noctis replied, laughing at the swat he got in the arm for a reply. It didn’t take long for her friend to arrive, and Lunafreya insisted on seeing Rosa off. 

As she feared, her strength gave out before she reached the front door, needing to lean on Noctis for support and sit on one of the armchairs by the entryway, Rosa scrambling up into her lap. 

“Mama tired?” Rosa asked, sitting up on her knees causing Lunafreya to  _ oomph _ “Wake up mama!”

“Rosa! Be nice to your mother!” Noctis scold, and picked her up off of Lunafreya’s lap. She whined for a moment that she wanted mama, until Aranea came up through the entrance in which case Rosa was far too eager to clamber to auntie ‘Nea and started chanting how excited she was to see auntie ‘Nea, uncie Iggy, Sentis, and even their pet carbuncle Bramble. Some exchanged hugs and Rosa clung to Aranea, chanting her list of everyone she was excited to see as she waved her friends goodbye and left Lunafreya and Noctis on their own. 

“Let me help you back upstairs.” Noctis suggested, and was glad that she didn’t protest. 

  
  
Noctis set Lunafreya down on the bed, rolling his shoulders a bit. 

“Am I so heavy?” She teased, grinning to herself knowing full well the block she just put him in. 

“Uhh…” He started, and she laughed. 

“Oh hush you know I’m teasing you.” She said, unable to keep up a pretense for even a few seconds. He gave a relieved chuckle before circling the bed to the other side and climbed up next to her. 

“You feeling better?” He asked. 

“Now that I’m lying down, I no longer have an overpowering desire to lie down.” She replied. She still looked a touch pale, but he didn’t fear that she was going to pass out anymore. 

“Hey since this is now a child-free house what do you say we knock another movie off the  _ crazy wife _ playlist?” He asked. 

“And order room service?” She suggested. 

“What’s the point of being King and Queen if we can’t take advantage once in a while?” Noctis replied. He had already talked to Ignis while making breakfast that morning about Lunafreya falling ill, and got a few meetings pushed back, and other unimportant ones cancelled outright.

“And some snuggling?” She asked. She tilted her head at him, giving him that goofy smile where she chewed her lip in a failed attempt at looking seductive, and gods did he love that stupid look. 

“You make it impossible to resist.” He answered, and held out an arm, scooching himself closer to the center of the bed, while she wiggled to do the same. She nestled herself in the crook of his arm, sighing as he slid his arm around her shoulders. The sigh sounded slightly bubbly, and she sniffed hard and apologized. 

“I must be the least-refined Queen in the history of Lucis. My mother would roll in her grave.” Lunafreya remarked, the small bit of effort already exhausting her and she decided the tissues were not worth the arduous journey of rolling over for them, and rolling back. Noctis’s arms were just too comfortable, and it had been a solid week since she had proper alone time with him. Between a young child who wanted to climb into their bed several nights a week, and the duties of rulers of a nearly-fallen kingdom, they were left with a lamentable amount of time together. Though, she mused, it was likely that even if they could spend every moment of the day together she would still find herself wanting. 

She reached across his chest and nestled herself against his chest more,

“I love you.” 

“Love you too.” he replied, bending his neck to press a kiss to the top of her head. She smiled, feeling him linger for a moment. “Even if you are nuzzling a snot-covered nose against my shirt like Rosa does.” He teased. In response, Lunafreya rubbed her face harder against his chest and he laughed, wiggling away from her slightly and she followed, gripping him tighter. 

“If you let go of me, I’ll get your tissues.” He suggested to her. “And change my shirt.”

“Oh come now! I’m not actually cleansing my nose on your shirt!” Lunafreya protested. He grabbed the arm that was wrapped around his chest and tried to lift it, only to have her other arm come around his back and grip him harder. She giggled while he tried to wiggle out of her grip, not trying extraordinarily hard. 

“I don’t know who’s worse! You or the toddler!” Noctis complained, wiggling to try and pry her arms off of him. 

“Oh the answer to that is certainly me.” Lunareya replied, and rested her ear against his chest and glanced up at him. “Though, afterall, it seems you have chosen to be with me.” 

“I have. And hey, speaking of  _ being _ with you.” Noctis tried a brow wiggle and was as unsuccessful at it as she was.

“Why, are you suggesting improper behavior sir?” Lunafreya asked. 

“Nightshirt is a little snug… guess it’s diverting blood away from my brain.” Noctis replied. 

“My classy husband.” Lunafreya said. She could feel the pressure against her pelvis and gave him a clumsy wiggle. “Are we sure I have the energy for this?” She asked.

“We have a toddler-free house for a few hours.” Noctis said. 

“Oh, quite right! We must take advantage of this.” She reached down to untie the string on his pajama bottom.

“Plus, I have an idea for a compromise until you feel more energetic.” Noctis suggested.

“Do you now?” Lunafreya asked. Noctis smiled in answer, pressing a kiss to her lips and tapping the end of her nose with a forefinger, causing her face to scrunch. He started with unbuttoning the top of her nightshirt. He missed her nightgowns, especially the more sheer ones that hardly came halfway down her thighs, but ever since Rosa made a habit of invading their bedroom in the early morning she had taken to wearing a proper set of pajamas. His fingers worked the buttons, a smirk appearing as he saw her habit of sleeping braless hadn’t changed. 

He ducked down, pressing a kiss to the middle of her collar bone, running his tongue over her skin as he undid the buttons of her top, trailing kisses to the newly exposed skin as he started to push away the top. He sat himself up and stared at her for a moment before bringing a palm over her breast, his mouth giving attention to the other while Lunafreya’s hands wove through his hair and gasped his name when he bit gently, just enough to feel the light pressure with his teeth, his tongue teasing the trapped nipple. 

Lunafreya arched her back, tilting her hips and parting her knees to let Noctis settle between them. She huffed a hard breath as he gave her another gentle bite, another flick against her nipple with his tongue, teasing the other one with his thumb and forefinger before rubbing circles around it with his thumb. He released her, pressing a kiss between her breasts, both hands now kneading and squeezing. He trailed his kisses, earning the gasps and huffs that indicated her enjoyment. He had tried to goad her into moaning, rarely succeeding, and over time had learned what her little sounds meant and had the confidence to know that he was making her feel so very good. 

A hand released her breast, trailing between her legs while he rolled his tongue around her navel, fingers sliding between her folds and he grinned, 

“Someone’s excited.” He teased. 

“Someone hasn’t felt this in far too many nights.” She replied with a hard sigh, arching her back and trying to lift her hips to meet his hand. He followed her motions and her suggestion, letting his fingers slide inside of her with ease, foregoing the usual teasing. Feeling how wet she was made him want to get those high-pitched whimpers and sighs. He wanted to feel her pull his hair and etch her name into his scalp with her nails. He shifted, wiggling lower in the bed and feeling the friction as he grew hard, rubbing against the soft sweatpants he wore to bed and wanting to thrust and bury himself between her legs.  _ But first. _ He shifted his wrist to keep two fingers inside of her, diving straight for her clit. To smell her, to taste her, to be consumed by her. It only took a few seconds before her fingers came to his scalp and started scratching and tugging. 

Her usually soft and delicate voice was lower-pitched than usual, her sighs interrupted by the occasional sniffle. She coughed hard suddenly, sitting up with a yelp. 

“You okay?!” Nocits asked, also sitting up. 

“Don’t stop, don’t stop!” She pleaded, her face scarlet. 

“Uh….” Noctis paused, feeling a bit confused. “You sure… with the cough? I don’t-” He paused, not sure how to work himself that he didn’t want to make her sigh and gasp until she hacked up a lung. 

“Oh! Noctis… I… I was so close…” Lunafreya mumbled, dropping her gaze, “the… the cough made my hips move a certain way.” She added in a very low voice, avoiding his eyes. 

“Oh… well, I guess I uh, should try to make you do it again.” Noctis replied, recanting his previous concern, and dove back into his ministrations without preamble, fingers sliding back into her causing her to drop back hard against the bed with an  _ oomph _ and a gasp. She sniffled hard, her eyes rolling back as she mumbled his name and both hands once again flew to his hair and curled, pulling his hair. He loved the tight pain of her tugging his hair, letting his hair grow slightly longer than his usual style to give her a better grip and  _ gods _ did it pay off. 

It didn’t take long to work her back up, having her tugging and scratching, hips bucking. Her breath hitched and she bit her lip, exhaling hard and arching her back. He felt her tighten around his fingers and he pushed against her harder until she rested back against the bed. 

Having brought her to release Noctis became even more aware of his own desire, of the almost painful ache between his legs begging for release, for any sort of friction. He sat up, undoing the tie string on his sweatpants when Lunafreya sat up. 

“You should allow me.” She suggested, trying to give him that silly smile she always gave when she was trying to look seductive. It was such a silly expression, and he so loved it. He kissed the expression away, feeling her bite his bottom lip. He rested against her and gave his hips a jerk, feeling her roll in response, making him groan. 

“You rest… told you I’d do everything.” Noctis countered. She dropped back against the pillows without argument and he pulled back, getting an irritated huff from her, which he responded to with a wink. He managed to strip off his sweatpants, though he was sure his attempt at a seductive brief striptease was an epic failure. He tried to throw them off the bed with a flourish, only managing to accidentally hit Lunafreya’s knee and leave the sweatpants half-clinging to the edge of the bed. 

“I know that there is a phrase, separation makes the heart grow fonder, but perhaps you should stop testing it and come here?” Lunafreya asked, actually managing a cheeky smile. 

“You’re the worst.” Noctis whined. He dropped himself so he was resting against her, groaning as his cock brushed against her lower stomach, both his hands grabbed her wrists and pinned them next to her head, answering her smile with a kiss. He moaned against her mouth, feeling her tongue pass their lips, clashing with his. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, resuming etching his name as she tried to roll her hips, but his own were too high and she had nothing to grind against, leaving her frustrated and finally let out a small moan. But his own frustration reached a peak and he couldn’t play at teasing any longer. 

He shifted his hips and was able to slide into her with two thrusts, finding her wet and ready after achieving one orgasm already; and guessing from the way she was panting the second one wouldn’t be far behind. She felt warm around him, each thrust smooth, her body wrapping around him. Her legs were crossed over his buttocks, heels pressing against him as if to guide him to thrust harder, deeper. She arched her back and met each thrust with a roll of her own hips. He groaned, the way she panted was just too hot, her body felt too good, the way she clawed at his back was a delicious burning pleasurable pain that he hoped would leave marks so he could know that hiding under his kingly raiment were the marks of his reputedly demure wife left in a fit of passion.  _ Gods _ it was hot. 

He came, grunting as he did so, pressing his forehead hard against her shoulder as his thrusting became erratic. He released her wrists, hitching himself up to hover over her. Her wrists were dark pink where he gripped them and he winced, lines appearing between his brows. 

“Was… I too rough?” He asked.

“Oh, not at all. I do hope you’ll do it again.” Her voice was thick and her words partially muffled by the congestion in her sinuses, and she sniffled thickly. “Though you were quite umm, enthusiastic considering I must be the antithesis of sexy right now.” She gave a meek laugh, chewing her bottom lip. 

“You’re always sexy.” He retorted, bending down to kiss her hard on the lips. “But if you’re sick, I say you spend the day in bed. King’s orders.” He stated, lifting himself back up and puffing up his chest. 

“Hmm, I think my legs are still shaking too hard to do otherwise. Shall the King keep his Queen company during her restitution?” She asked. 

“That he shall.” He wiggled his nose and sneezed, causing Lunafreya to turn her head and wrinkle her nose. “Ugh… did I catch your cold?”

“Hmm, quite likely. Though perhaps I should make sure, that way, you have a valid excuse to spend all week with me in bed.” She whispered, managing to sound husky for once with her voice low and thick. She sat up on wobbly arms, and captured his mouth in another kiss. 


End file.
